clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Xing
Xing is a Club Penguin army leader, member, and former site manager of Daily Small Medium Army News, which went defunct in early 2018. Xing has been active since 2012, and is most notable for the founding of the controversial army Templars. Despite the army being defaced and closed several times, he is the oldest active member within the Templars and has served in every generation since the founding in April 2018. History Early career (2012 - 2014) Xing began playing the original Club Penguin in 2008, but only got involved in the CPA in 2013, when he joined the Army of Club Penguin ACP. Xing has described how he'd wake up specifically to catch the army's AUSIA events and was deeply inspired, and still is "to this day" by Flipmoo, also there. He worked his way up to fourth in command 4ic before leaving and joining the Rebel Penguin Federation RPF. It was here that Xing met Elmikey, and was very active there. From here he jumped to LT, working his way up to a low level moderator position. Early CPRA career (2017 - early 2018) In 2017, he created two armies, Valkyries and the Comintern. Both were short lived, however his next army would be much more significant, the Red Comrades, which would see three generations, two of which were deemed successful. Records also exist of another army existing lead by Xing, called Red Cavaliers, though no information exists on the group. From here he fell into inactivity, Eventually, Xing made a return, going through the Barbarians, the CPC and the Romans a 2ic over the course of 2018, however, CPC was taken over and disbanded turning into the CPCE and Romans closed March 2nd. Templars & CPOAL (April 2018 - present) In April, he created the Templars. He hired Elmikey to lead with him and even fought the EGCP, before the site and discord were defeated by a still-unknown source. In July, he reopened it, and went straight into battle with the RPF, eventually culminating in World War VII. During the war the Templars shut down, leaving him without an army. Eventually, he revived Templars in August which later partially co-existed within the life of Elm's RPF recreation, in which Xing led. RPF died and Templars saw growth in October of 2018. The Templars weeks after reopening became yet again a superpower but then their downfall was brought by their defeat at the hands of the NVA. Xing returned to armies not too long after and is currently leading the Templars within the CPOAL. Accomplishments * Templar Legend * WW7 Victor Famous Quotes * "The royal family and empire of cpo have tried to steal our holy and imperial name and therefore with the power of God and the power of the Holy Imperial Templar Empire will be smited into Hades." * "Not only that the RFOCP has autistic leaders its also the fact that their troops are schizophrenics and can't handle battles for shit." * "Toysoldiers faggotry for leading armies has reached unsurpassable levels in which no one can even fucking compare to, other than Lord Pain." Category:Penguins Category:Templars